Goodnight
by itzarazorblade
Summary: Ritsuka sees Soubi do something he doesn't like with Kio. Ritsuka responds accordinly! ritsukaxsoubi ritsukasoubi soubixritsuka soubiritsuka


Kio miandered into the room Soubi was "painting" in. He'd been in there for the entire day without eating, and he figured he could bring the man some food... Alright so he planned on having a very serious talk with him about molesting children and how much better he was than any little kid could be...

Anyhow, the best thing he could come up with when this plan had begun baking was dumplings...so that would have to do.

He came into the room, knocking the door open with his hip and stopped sharp when he saw Soubi slouched against the wall, breathing hard, still in his trench coat.

"Sou-chan..." Kio whispered.

Soubi lifted his head and pulled his coat over his side.

"Kio, what did you need?" He shifted to an upright sitting position.

Kio stood for a second in silence watching as the coat got a small red spot on it and grew...centimeter by centimeter.

"You're hurt again."

He put the food down on the desk and skipped into his own room grabbing some gauze, bandages, salve, and antibacterial ointment.

Kio kneeled down next to Soubit and pryed his hand away from the wound. Thank god it wasn't deep, just long, lots of blood, but not a deadly amount.

Soubi eyed Kio while he lifted Soubi's shirt,

"... If this was Ritsuka"

"Don't bring him into this, he has enough problems as it is."

"What the hell Soubi, you're so marked up already, you don't need any more scars...please" Kio realized he just sounded like he was begging and this wasn't going to do him any good. Soubi was stubborn...

Kio pulled Soubi's shirt all the way off and used the gauze to wipe away the excess blood and using his other hand to press a bandage very firmly to Soubi's side. Soubi hissed and stretched his body up almost trying to pull away from the stinging ache.

"Don't you give me that. You let a child do this to you and you didn't even have the decency to clean it up-"

"I never said Ritsuka did this, you assumed it"

Kio reached up grabbing Soubi's chin and forcing him to look in his eyes.

"Please, Soubi."

He stared hard into Soubi's face,

"You mean so much to me, stop hurting yourself like this."

He finished dressing Soubi's wound and leaned down to give the bandage a kiss.

"You're too good for him Soubi", after Soubi had permitted him to kiss his bandage without so much as a flinch he moved up kissing the center of his chest earning a small shiver and then up to his neck where Soubi tipped his head up and over to one side. Kio found his tongue slipping out and licking very lightly before kissing his jaw line and Soubi made a little grunt and brought his hands up to grasp at Kio's shirt. When was the last time he had had contact like this with ANYONE. Soubi thought to himself.

'When was the last time I felt human hands like this...'

Kio leaned forward a little and pressed his lips to Soubis'. Leaning in harder and harder smoothing their mouths together before pulling back to wait the split second for Soubi to open his mouth for air before slipping his tongue in licking the rough of his mouth and Soubi's tongue.

Ritsuka hadn't heard from Soubi since yesterday. He knew he had gotten hurt, but Soubi never let Ritsuka see his injuries. After a whole day of worrying and unanswered phone calls he resolved to sneaking out of his house while his mom was locked in her room and bringing him bandages and patching him up. It was his fault after all. If Soubi thought he was capable he wouldn't fight by himself so often. The worst part was he had been standing right there and Soubi refused to allow him in the fight.

He sprinted all the way to the school, where he knew Soubi practically lived, didn't knock and-

"Ah..." Soubi moaned maybe a little too loudly as Kio rubbed his hips into Soubi's..who was lying beneath him. Soubi's hands gripping tightly on Kio's shirt as Kio kissed him here and there and Soubi started to unbutton Kio's shirt and...something broke just a few feet in front of them so Kio looked up to see what it was and-

"Ritsuka..."

It hit Soubi right then and he let go of Kio's shirt. What would Ritsuka think if he could see this?

"Look... I really need to be getting home... I need to go see Ritsuka too"

"No, I mean...Ritsuka" Kio sat up buttoning his shirt quickly...and buttons in the wrong holes.

Soubi tipped his head up to see none other than the afformentioned boy, standing there, ears pinned flat to his head, shaking a little.

"Ritsuka!" Soubi said in a voice...louder than his usual whisper.

Ritsuka just should there lip quivering, arm shaking staring at them.

"I..." He set the bag down on the floor.

"You ..you were hurt and-"

Kio stood up storming over to the boy,

"What did you do to him Ritsuka, I thought you were different than Seimei!!!" He screamed.

Ritsuka's breath caught in his throat.

"No, Kio, I told you he didn't do this-"

"Yea.." Ritsuka mumbled,

"It is my fault...so I might as well have done it" He nudged the bag with his foot keeping his eyes trained on the floor.

"I... I brought bandages and..." He was shaking so hard, 'Don't cry Don't cry Don't cry, Don't be a baby Ritsuka' He thought to himself. His throat was getting so tight from holding it back, his chest was on fire from holding his breath and his eyes were getting sore from scrunching them up.

He looked up to see Kio, shirt buttoned wrong with some red marks on his neck and finger marks on his chest, and Soubi. Standing behind him, shirtless, covered in hickeys.

His throat constricted so hard he thought if he didn't cry it might collapse on itself but he held it in.

"I have to go" His voice cracked.

"My mom...if she notices I'm gone...I need to get back I..." A tear slipped down his face.

"Tell me why you did this to Soubi" Kio demanded taking a few steps towards Ritsuka.

All he could do was shake his head 'no'.

"I didn't mean to" He whispered,

"I was comming to bandage him, I really need to get back hom-"

"I'll go with you, it's dark" Soubi said hobbling over to pick his shirt up off the floor.

"No" Ritsuka said anger crossing his face,

"I can see you're busy, it's fine".

He turned on his heel running out of the room and down the street.

Upon returning home, he found his mom realized he was gone. Mainly by the fact that the first thing she did was smack him acrossed the face with the spatula she was...for whatever reason, holding.

Several things got thrown at his head, several punches were landed, he got a split lip and ran into his room locking the door.

He flopped into his bed, curled up in a ball cradling his new wounds, and really cried. Not because his mom hurt him...so why?

He really didn't know, but he knew that something inside was broken. Plain and simple. Something had gotten itself cracked and for a moment he wondered if he broke his sternum.

An hour or so passed with him just lying there crying off and on before he started to slip into sleep. Right as his eyes felt they would finally slide shut a deep voice mumbled,

"Did she catch you? Is that why you're crying Ritsuka?"

"Please leave Soubi, you don't have to be here I know you're busy." He hiccuped.

Soubi kneeled next to the bed and brushed back Ritsuka's hair,

"I'm sorry Ritsuka. You know I wouldn't hurt you"

"That's all you do" Ritsuka snapped pulling his face back, revealing his lip and several other bruises that he had.

"You have to understand" Soubi mumbled brushing the blood off of Ritsuka's mouth.

"It's been a long time since I've had someone touch me like that, I'm waiting for you, you know I am" He moved to kiss Ritsuka's forehead, and suprisingly Ritsuka leaned into the kiss.

"You don't answer my calls after swearing to answer them all, you lie to me, you hide things, and...you swear yourself to me and..."

"Ritsuka shh" he cupped the side of Ritsuka's face kissing him gently. Ritsuka pulled back.

"You smell like him" He grimaced.

"Do you hate me?"

"It's your body, do what you wish with it"

Soubi sat for a second before standing and undressing all the way down to his boxers before Ritsuka noticed and looked up with an indignant 'squeek'.

"Soubi!"

Soubi stood naked in front of Ritsuka,

"No, Ritsuka," he sat on the edge of the bed and put Ritsuka's hand on his wound and the other on his face closing his eyes and leaning into his palm,

"It's your body, and you can do what you want with it. If you want that you can have it, if you want me to hurt then fine, if you want what me and Kio have, fine." He opened his eyes looking straight into Ritsuka's.

Ritsuka turned bright red and pulled his hand back.

"What you have??" He sat up leaning close to Soubi.

"You do that often?"

"No, that was the first time even kissed anyone but you since we met. And I'm sorry. It was a moment of weakness."

Ritsuka leaned foreward shyly and clumsily kissing Soubi for a split second.

"I'm 13...wait for me Soubi?"

Soubi nodded,

"I have been"

Ritsuka pulled away and immediately turned his head flushing pink,

"Put you're clothes back on, I'm going to sleep, do whatever you want".

He got under the blanket and turned his back to Soubi, who after a few seconds of rustling, had his pants back on and was curled up next to Ritsuka.

Bare chest pressing into Ritsuka's back.

"I love you Ritsuka"

"Good night Soubi"

Soubi smiled,

"You'll tell me one day, I'm waiting for that too"

Ritsuka smiled back turning around and pressing his face into Soubi's chest,

"Goodnight"


End file.
